ToD of Awsomess
by Ninja of Gangnam Syle
Summary: Come dare ur Fav characters! Rated T for language o O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own Nuthing

ToD of ninjago/PoM

Ok i am not a perverted freak so no nasty stuff ok?

No character deaths

No Yaoi Or Yuri

ok here are the ppl u can dare

Cole

Jay

Zane

Kai

Nya

Sensei Wu

Lord Garmadon

Pythor

Dareth

Skales

Lloyd

Midnight *meh oc again*

Sophia*meh oc*

and Me :D

Accpeting ANY DARES OR TRUTHS NO NAST STUFF KAY?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier i own Nuthin

Also i forgot u can dare Lloyd

ToD

A cat with golden-blue eyes and black fur walks in and takes a seat on the couch.

"Hey ima yout host GreyNinja just call me Grey"

Grey:our cast should be here any moment *taps watch*

Everyone from Ninjago and my oc:*plumpets through roof*

Kai:WTF WHERE AM I?!

Grey:you are on my show now sit down*points to chairs*

Everyone*Sits down*

Grey:Ok now this is dare is for Cole from Ninjagosilverninga:

_okay so Cole says he's not afraid of anything, so i dare him to do the 'bloody Mary' bit_

Cole:Shit

Grey:*shoves him into bathroom**turns camera on*

***On Screen***

Cole:Ok here goes mary bloody mary bloody mary.

Bloody Mary:FOOOL *SLAPS HIM AND ATTACKS HIM*

Cole:O_o AHHHHHHHHH HELP!

***Off screen***

Cole:Runs ouuta room and passes out*

Grey:BOB WE GOT ONE!

Bob:*Walks out and takes cole to mini hospital*

Grey:ok this one is for oh my we have to skip this one This is a truth for...Kai.

Kai:ok

Grey:What happened to your dad?

Kai:*looks around room and starts to cry*GOD *BLEEP*SNAKES *BLEEPING*KILLED HIM!

Grey: O_o Ok next is for Jay

Jay:Alright!  
Grey:be quiet for 5 minutes.

Jay:Alright...*starts clock*

Grey:Zane

Zane:Ok what is it

Grey:What does it feel like to be a robot?

Zane:It is weird but it is fun being the smart one.

Everyone execpt Jay:HEY!

Zane and Me:It is true...

Me:ok anyway Nya who do u think is the best ninja?

Nya:well Jay

Jay:*happy dance*

Me:Ok Lloyd punch Lord G in the face

Lord Garmadon and Lloyd:WHAT!?

Everyone:HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Lloyd:Sorry*punches in face*  
Lord G.:gets broken nose*

Me:Lord G tell kai he is the best ninja

Cole:Walks out*

Everyone:COLE!

Cole:Yea?

Me:Did u come with super strengh or born with it?

Cole:well i came i was weak as a child.

Me:Ok watch everyone eat cake but none for you.

Everyone but Cole:*Eats cake in front of cole*

Cole:Grr *goes into corner and talks crazy*Everything is the smaller version of big things big things are smaller versions of small it is so clear now.

Me:o_O OK Lorg g tell him.

Lord G:Kai...You are the...best ninja ever! and im gone!

Me:Uh uh i got black mail*waves dvds pictures and a phone around*

Lord G:ok ok!

Me:everyone do a conga line!

Everyone:*does a conga line*

5 minutes pass

Jay:FINALLY I CAN SPEAK!FREEDOM

*Camera turns off*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nuthing

ToD

Me:Welcome back :D

Kai:Stfu

Me:*drags kai by hair into another room that magical comes out of nowhere*

Kai:owwwwww! HELP

You hear beating and screaming

Me:*Comes back out with a busted lip,black eye and bloody knuckles*

Kai:*Comes out with brusies and a broken nose*

Cole:...

Me:Ok this is for Zane.

Zane:Ok

Me:Hex the ninja dares u to do the chicken dance.

Zane:-.- *derps*Fine*does chicken dance the sits down*

Everyone:o_O

Zane:what?

Me:nothing Kai sing 'I Can Swing My Sword

Kai:ok*lyrics are in bold*

**Do you like my sword, sword?**

**Sword, my diamond sword, sword**

**You can not afford, 'ford**

**Ford, my diamond sword, sword**

**Even if you could, could**

**I have a patent!**

**No one else can make a sword**

**Exactly in this manner, manner**

**Welcome to my manor, manor**

**I ca ca ca canna canna**

**Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword**

**Whenever I get bored, bored**

**I can swing my sword, sword**

**I can swing my sword, sword!**

**Once I hit the floor boards**

**But I had it restored**

**And it was expensive**

**But it was a write off!**

**Swinging is my business**

**And by that I mean swinging swords**

**you can not not ignore**

**Do you like my sword?**

**Ha!**

**That was retorical**

**You know I am the oracle**

**I know you like my sword**

**It's made of freakin' diamonds**

**If you don't you're lying**

**But that would be fine**

**Because it is awesome**

**And you're probably jealous!**

**I can swing my sword, sword**

**Cuz I am the lord, lord**

**Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!**

Cole:*slowly claps then runs and throws up out of window*

Me:I think im gon-*passes out from hearing him sing*

Everyone:O_o *Checks on host*

Me:*A note slides out of hand*

Cole*reads aloud***Only way to wake her up is for her crush to kiss her and u will never guess her crush :D from-Lord G**

Kai:i say all the ninja except sophia should kiss her.

Zane,Cole,Lloyd,Jay:Ok

Kai:*kisses her and a note appears in pocket**reads it***EWWWWW IMA THROW UP THEN BEAT U!-Grey**

Jay:*Kisses and gets same note but nicer***...O_O-Grey**

Zane:*kisses and note appears***Lloyd won't work COLE GIVE MY COLE *BLEEP*HOLES!**

Cole:*Kisses her and likes it**won't let go*

Sophia:*Slaps Cole and drags him away then hears beating*

Me:*wakes up*:O IM ALIVEA!

Me:Cole sing Safety Torch with Jay.

**Cole:**

**Look at little Tim Tim**

**sleeping so soundly**

**WAKE UP TIMMY**

**WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER?!**

**Don't be scared Timmy or he'll eat you**

**Monsters smell fear**

**Lucky for you, I got a**

**SAFETY TORCH!**

**Put it on your porch**

**(it's a) SAFETY PORCH!**

**Put it in your hallway**

**SAFETY TORCH!**

**Scare the monsters away**

**SAFETY TORCH!**

**That'll be 50 bucks.**

**Jay:**

**But my house is on fire!**

**Cole:**

**Shhh!**

**Tim Tim,**

**Things are looking grim grim**

**But lucky for you you**

**I've come with a solution!**

**It's your lucky day.**

**SAFETY WATER!**

**Put it in a bucket**

**SAFETY WATER!**

**Pour it on the fire**

**SAFETY WATER!**

**Maybe make a bubble bath**

**SAFETY WATER!**

**First one on the house!**

**-talk time-**

**Jay:**

**Heh, I see what you did there.**

**First one's on the house.**

**Cole: **

**Heh heh yeah.**

**Just the first one though but it's a quite a few.**

**So those... **

**...Plus all that safety torches...**

**Let's like, let's just call it like 500 bucks.**

**Jay:**

**I don't have 500 bucks!**

**Cole:**

**Oh that's fine I'll bill your parents.**

**Jay:**

**No!**

**Cole:**

**Thanks for your time go on back to sleep**

**Have a good night.**

**Jay:**

**My parents are gonna kill me...**

Everyone:*claps and cheers*

Me:Pythor reach into this jar.

Pythor:Ok *reaches in gets cut and salt burns wound**screams like a school girl*

Bob:I need to get paid -.- *takes him away*

Me:Lord G eat a light bulb while it is on!

Lord G:Ok *does it and does not get hurt but gets zapped*

Bob:*Takes him away*

Me:Dareth nuthin fo-

Hex the Ninja:*POPS out of nowhere and roundhouse kicks him*

Dareth:Ow

Everyone:*Falls asleep becuz of sleep gas i threw except me,bob and hex*

Me,Bob,Hex:Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Me:welcome!Pythor you must be painted pink, and wear a ballerina tutu. Pink hair clip, and a pink lacy choker too. But there's a catch; every time someone turns on ballet music, you MUST dance to it. I have put a small taser somewhere in the costume, so every time you refuse to dance to it, complain, or retort to someone insulting you, it will give you a small shock. If you do it too much, I will raise the voltage little by little until it knocks you out and gives you permanant brain damage. Do I make myself clear?

Pythor:OK

Me:*Plays ballet music*

Pythor*Paints self and puts costume on*

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAH

Pythor:*Refuses to dance**gets zapped*GAH!Fine!*dances*

Me:hahaha sucker!

Pythor:Shu-GAH*zap*

Me:Zane dress like a...

Zane:what?

Me:*falls onto the floor laughing*

Cole:Gimme that*takes card from me and falls laughing*

Everyone:Zane must dress like Kleenex Box.

Zane:-.-*dress like it then hides in the box*

Cole:Everyone must watch Nyan cat for 10 hours

Everyninja:*watches it*

*10 hours later*

Me:to recap,Pythor got zapped 99 times and is now out cold

Pythor:*laying down while twiching with electricity coming out and gurgleing*KHASHKSJHHFSOEOUFJCLSDJ

Me:... . CALL A MEDIC BOB!

Bob:OK "P

Me:my dares :D Cole u must sing...I'm sexy and i know it :D

ColeWhen I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print pants out control

It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy

I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

...

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man (yea)

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

...

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.

Me:Rofling*

Zane:Rips costume off and says end*FINALLY FREEDOM

Pythor:walks in and gets zapped*OWW

Dareth:By-*gets roundhouse kicked and ass beat by Chuck Norris,Me,Bob,and Hex the Ninja*

Chuck Norris:end CHAPTER

Me:come back for Truth

Hex the Ninja:or

Chuck Norris:Dare! _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Me:Welcome!Cole has to rip his shirt off and work out while singing over the rainbow?!

Cole:WTF? Who put that dare!?Fine*rips shirt off and sophia and host faints*

Kai:Is she gonna keep doing that?

Cole:*Works out and sings***Ooo ooo ooo**

**Ooo ooo ooo**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Way up high**

**And the dreams that you dreamed of**

**Once in a lullaby**

**Oh somewhere over the rainbow**

**Bluebirds fly**

**And the dreams that you dreamed of**

**Dreams really do come true**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

**High above the chimney tops**

**That's where you'll find me**

**Oh somewhere over the rainbow**

**Bluebirds fly**

**And the dreams that you dare to**

**Oh why, oh why can't I?**

**Oh someday I'll wish upon a star**

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

**High above the chimney tops**

**That's where you'll find me**

**Oh somewhere over the rainbow**

**Way up high**

**And the dreams that you dare to**

**Why, oh why can't I, I?**

**Ooo ooo ooo**

**Ooo ooo ooo**

**Ooo, ah ah**

Kai:...WTF HE SANG BETTER THAN ME?!How rude! :(

Me and Sophia:*Wakes up*

Me:Jay is gonna hate this...

Jay:What WHAT TELL ME!?

Me:Cole has to kiss Nya.

Cole,Nya, and Jay:WHAT?!

Me,Kai,Lord G,Sensei Wu,Sophia,Pythor,Skales,Lloyd,and Dareth:*holds Jay back*

Cole and Nya:Im gonna regret this in the future...*kiss*

Jay:GRRRRR I AM GONNA RIP U TO SHREDS CO-uhh*falls to the ground and im holding a syringe*

Everyone: :O WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Me:he would rip cole apart-.-Zane what do u think is better?Harry Potter or Hunger games?

Zane:hunger games

Me:WOO HOO Lord G dance Gangam style!

Jay:*Wakes up and doesn't remembering them kissing*What happened?

Lord G:fine*does it*

Me:HAHAHA!Kai every time you end a sentence, you must end it with 'in America'. You'll do this for the next two same thing as Kai, except 'in Canada'.

Kai and Cole:WHAT COME ON GRR IN AMERICA/CANADA.

Me:rofl!Jay say Sealand is a country

Jay:Sealand is a country.

Kai:No its not in america.

Me:has anyone seen Pythor?*finds note and reads it***I got Pythor don't worry :D -Hex the Ninja**

Me:Kai sing never getting back together or sumthing like it.

Kai:**I Remember when we broke up the first time in America**

**Saying "This is it, I've had enough", cause like in America**

**We hadn't seen each other in a month in America**

**When you, said you, "needed space", what? in America**

**Then you come around again and say in America**

**Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change in America**

**Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day in America**

**I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you in America**

**Oooh we called it off again last night in America**

**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you in America**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**You go talk to your friends, talk in America**

**to my friends, talk to me in America**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**Like ever... in America**

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights in America**

**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right in America**

**And you, will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine in America**

**Oooh you called me up again tonight in America**

**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you in America**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**You go talk to your friends talk in America**

**to my friends talk to me in America**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**I used to think, that we, were forever ever in America**

**And I used to say never say never in America**

**Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you in America**

**And i'm like, I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know in America**

**We are never getting back together, like ever in America**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**You go talk to your friends talk in America**

**to my friends talk to me in America**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

**Not getting back together, we in America**

**Oh, getting back together in America**

**You go talk to your friends talk in America**

**to my friends talk to me in America**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together in America**

Me:Jay sing Call me Maybe.

Jay:**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

Me:Turn on your feminine switch

Zane:NO WAY

Me:Don't make me *Has remote*  
Zane:Fine*turns it on*Wanna go to the mall?*talks all girly then turns it off*

Me:rofl Lloyd dye ur suit pink

Lloyd:Fine*dyes it and runs*

Ok END :D

Chuck Norris:WAIT! *BEATS THE SHIT OUTTA DARETH*Now End

Dareth:Oww


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Me:Welcome Back!Pythor is still gone...EVERYONE SING DON'T STOP BELEVING!

Cole:Everyone in canada? :D

Me:What?

Everyone:Looks at me*That means you!

Me:-.- phooy fine

Everyone:

**Me:Just a small town girl**

**Nya:Livin' in a lonely world**

**Sophia:She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**Zane:Just a city boy**

**Lloyd:Born and raised in south Detroit**

**Cole:He took the midnight train goin' anywhere in Canada**

**Lord G:A singer in a smoky room**

**Sensei Wu:A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Skales:For a smile they can share the night**

**Dareth:It goes on and on and on and on**

**Everyone:Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Jay;Working hard to get my fill**

**Kai:Everybody wants a thrill in ameracia**

**Me:Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time**

**Jay:Some will win, some will lose**

**Nya:Some were born to sing the blues**

**Zane:Oh, the movie never ends**

**Skales:It goes on and on and on and on**

**Cole and Kai:Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night in america/canada**

**Everyone"Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

Me:*pant pant*ok the ninja to sing and dance to the Elmo's world song.

**Zane and Jay:Lalalala lalalala **

**Cole:Elmo's world in canada Kai:(elmo's world in america) **

**Zane:Lalalala lalalala **

**Jay :Elmo's world Cole:(elmo's world in canada)**

**Cole and Jay:Elmo loves his goldfish in canada **

**Zane:His crayons too **

**Kai:Dadada in america **

**Zane and Jay:That's elmo's WORLD **

**Every ninja:YEAH in canada/america**

Me:Lord G sing the Barney Song!:D

Lord G:WHAT!?FINE!

**i hate you**

**you hate me **

**let's get together and kill barney**

**with a knife in his back**

**and a bullet in his head**

**Haha now that freak is dead**

**i hate you**

**you hate me **

**let's get together and kill barney**

**with a knife in his back**

**and a bullet in his head**

**Haha now that freak is dead**

Me:...O-OSensai don't drink tea

Sensei:Ok *drinks coffee*

Me:Sensei truth WHY U SO OLD?

Sensei Wu:Idk because i want to be i get free food from the super market :D

Me:Zane-how do ur hair stay like that? U wear a wig dont u?!

Zane:No my hair is metal*bangs hair and itas hollow*

Me:Jay-u make good sandwiches?

Jay:Well um no they are alive *points to cage with ham and chesse that is barking*

Me:O_o ok Cole- Y U SOO SENSITIVE!

Cole:Idk in canada

Me:Ima call u coke from now on :D dareth you to declare you are the best then fight ALL the NinjA

Dareth:I AM THE BEST NINJA*Fight other ninja and gets beaten to a pulp*

Chuck Norris:*joins fight*

Me:sensei Wu then chop one thousand boards in half

Sensei Wu:Ok *does it*

Me:O_o *backs up slowly*dare Kai to sing Baby by Justin Bieber while in a TuTu!'

Kai:*PUTS TUTU ON*MANLY TUTU!IN AMERICA

**You know you love me, I know you care** **IN AMERICA**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be thereIN AMERICA**

**You are my love, you are my heartIN AMERICA**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apartIN AMERICA**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'IN AMERICA**

**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?IN AMERICA**

**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyesIN AMERICA**

**My first love broke my heart for the first timeIN AMERICA**

**And I was like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, noIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mineIN AMERICA**

**Baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, noIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mineIN AMERICA**

**For you, I would have done whateverIN AMERICA**

**And I just can't believe we're here togetherIN AMERICA**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' youIN AMERICA**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ringIN AMERICA**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix meIN AMERICA**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dreamIN AMERICA**

**I'm goin' down, down, down, downIN AMERICA**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be aroundIN AMERICA**

**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, noIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mineIN AMERICA**

**Baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, noIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mineIN AMERICA**

**When I was 13, I had my first loveIN AMERICA**

**There was nobody that compared to my babyIN AMERICA**

**And nobody came between us who could ever come aboveIN AMERICA**

**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruckIN AMERICA**

**She woke me up daily, don't need no StarbucksIN AMERICA**

**She made my heart poundIN AMERICA**

**I skip a beat when I see her in the streetIN AMERICA**

**And at school on the playgroundIN AMERICA**

**But I really wanna see her on a weekendIN AMERICA**

**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'IN AMERICA**

**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'IN AMERICA**

**Baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, noIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mineIN AMERICA**

**Baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, noIN AMERICA**

**Like baby, baby, baby, ohIN AMERICA**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mineIN AMERICA**

**I'm all goneIN AMERICA**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)IN AMERICA**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)IN AMERICA**

**Now I'm all goneIN AMERICA**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)IN AMERICA**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)IN AMERICA**

**Now I'm all goneIN AMERICA**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)IN AMERICA**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)IN AMERICA**

**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, goneIN AMERICA**

**I'm goneIN AMERICA**

Everyone:laughs*

Me:Ninja: I dare u guys to turn yourselves back into kids then face ur parents

Ninja:*does it and comes back with red cheeks and kissy marks*

Me:ROFL'

Ninja:turns back and fights me*

Me:END CHA-OWWW KAI UR GONNA GET IT END CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:i own nuthing

Me:*fight is over over and all the ninja are knocked out except kai and i got a gun to head*

Me:Kai why are you so protective of Nya?

Kai:,,,Idk i don't trust Jay

Me:Welcome Hex the Ninja :D

Hex:Walks in*Okay... I have more of those country things for the nations!

For Kai: Still 'in America'

For Cole: Still 'in Canada'

For Zane: 'In Russia'

For Jay: ...Wait for it... 'In Poland'! XD

Oh, I guess I could give one to Dareth too...

For my human punching bag: 'in Liechtenstein'. Have fun trying to pronounce that. :3

Me:HAHHAHAHHAHA

Hex:Now... YOU GUYS! ALL SING 'Never Gonna Give You Up *leaves and leaves a present for dareth*

Dareth:*Opens it and gets a boxing glove to the nuts and a pie to the face*

Me:LMFAO

Guys:**Ooh ooh in Canada**

**We're no strangers to love In Poland**

**You know the rules and so do I in Canada**

**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of**

**You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling in Canada**

**Gotta make you understand**

**Jay:**

**Never gonna give you upIn Poland**

**Cole:**

**Never gonna let you down in Canada**

**Never gonna run around and desert you in Canada**

**Never gonna make you cry in Canada**

**Never gonna say goodbye in Canada**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you in Canada**

**Jay:**

**We've known each other for so long**

**Your heart's been aching butIn Poland**

**Cole and Kai:**

**You're too shy to say it**

**Inside we both know what's been going on**

**We know the game and we're gonna play it**

**And if you ask me how I'm feeling**

**Don't tell me you're too blind to see in Canada/amercia**

**Jay:**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt youIn Poland**

**Dareth:**

**Never gonna give you upin Liechtenstein**

**Cole:**

**Never gonna let you down in Canada**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Dareth:**

**Never gonna make you cryin Liechtenstein**

**Cole:**

**Never gonna say goodbye in Canada**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you in Canada**

**Jay:**

**(Ooh, give you up)In Poland**

**Dareth:**

**(Ooh, give you up)in Liechtenstein**

**(Ooh)in Liechtenstein**

**Never gonna give, never gonna give**

**(Give you up)in Liechtenstein**

**(Ooh)in Liechtenstein**

**Never gonna give, never gonna give**

**(Give you up)in Liechtenstein**

**We've know each other for so long**

**Your heart's been aching but**

**You're too shy to say it**

**Inside we both know what's been going on**

**We know the game and we're gonna play it**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**

**Gotta make you understand**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down in Liechtenstein**

**Jay:**

**Never gonna run around and desert youIn Poland**

**Zane:**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt youIn Russia**

**Kai:IN FRICKING AMERICA **

Pythor:Comes back*

Me:Perfect timing!You have to..*Rofls*

Jay:*Does the same*

Me:Pythor has to dress like a barbie girl and Kai has to dress like Ken and sing to the barbie girl song!*srry i added 2 dares together ok?*

Pythor & Kai:*Does it*

**Kai:Hiya Barbie**

**Pythor:Hi Ken!**

**Kai:You wanna go for a ride?**

**Pythor:Sure, Ken!**

**Kai:Jump in!**

**Pythor:Ha ha ha ha**

**Pythor:I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party**

**Pythor:I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Pythor:I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world**

**Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie**

**Kai:You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain**

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**

**Pythor:You can touch, you can play**

**If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh**

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ah ah ah, yeah**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ah ah ah, yeah**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**

**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**

**Kai:Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again**

**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**Pythor:You can touch, you can play**

**If you say I'm always yours**

**You can touch, you can play**

**If you say I'm always yours**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ah ah ah, yeah**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party,Pythor: ah ah ah, yeah**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh**

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic**

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ah ah ah, yeah**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ah ah ah, yeah**

**Kai:Come on, Barbie, let's go party, Pythor:ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh**

**Pythor:Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

**Kai:Well, Barbie, we're just getting started**

**Pythor:Oh, I love you Ken**

Kai & Pythor:Passes out from lack of air*

Me:BOB

Bob:I KNOW DON'T GET UR KNICKERS IN A KNOT!*Takes them away*

Me:FINE I WAS GONNA GIVE U $809.00 FOR PAY *BLEEP*HOLE!Cole sing Baby with out clothes but only underwear.

Cole:-.-" WTF?! Sophia and host I AM NOT DOIN THAT!

Me:*snaps fingers and he is in boxers and me and sophia pass out*

Cole:...WHAT THE FRICK? FINE in **canadaYou know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**

**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**

**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh **

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**For you, I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we're here together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm goin' down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**When I was 13, I had my first love**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**And nobody came between us who could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck**

**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**

**She made my heart pound**

**I skip a beat when I see her in the street**

**And at school on the playground**

**But I really wanna see her on a weekend**

**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'**

**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh **

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all goneI **

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone **

**I'm gone in canada***puts clothes on and walks away*

Everyone who is concuis:O_o

Zane:Ill continue *mimicks my voice*Everyone can stop saying in whatever*A.N. i lazy* BOB COME!

BoB:Takes me and sophia away*

Zane:Jay sing boyfriend to Nya

Jay to Nya:**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy**

**Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah**

**And there isn't anything they could've said or done?**

**And everyday I see you on your own**

**And I can't believe that you're alone**

**But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**

**Looking for a, looking for a**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**

**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**

**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**

**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Let me take a little moment to find the right words**

**So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**

**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**

**But I know I gotta put myself for worse**

**See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**

**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**

**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**

**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**If you tell me where, I'm waiting here**

**Everyday like slum-dog millionaire**

**Bigger than the twilight love affair**

**I'll be here, girl, I swear**

**Looking for a, looking for a**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**

**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**

**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**

**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**(Your boyfriend)**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**(Your boyfriend)**

**All I really want is to be your**

**(Boyfriend)**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Z**ane:*destroys cake infront of cole and u hear screaming and cussing then it goes silent then zane comes in with a knocked out cole sticking his middle finger up*

Zane:Tell nya shes hot lloyd.

Lloyd:Nya your hot*sips chocalate milk*

Jay:F*Feels a sharp needle in back and passes out*

Zane:I have to dance gangnam :D*Dances gangnam nonstop for 12 hours*

Me*walks out to the guys singing Gangnam and zance dancing*

Zane:*Grabs host and dances gangnam*

Me:O_O :D*Dances gangnam*

Zane:Eh-sexy lady

Me:oh oh oh oh

Zane:Eh-sexy lady!

Me:*crush changes from cole to zane*  
Jay:o_O how long have they been dancing?

Sophia:12hours...

Cole:Shoots Host and zane with dart and they fall*

Everyone execpt the 2 unconciess:YAY

Sophia:Nya to:Give Kai a mean wedgie.

Nya:Gives kai wedige*:D

Me and Zane:Gets up and dances gangnam style*  
Cole: . .

O

Me:I dare me and Zane to dance Gangnam :D

Cole:Shoots them again and they don't fall so shoots them more*

Me and Zane:Still dancing then collapses*  
Cole:END.


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Zane:*still asleep*

Cole:I might have over done it...

Sophia:*bitch slaps him*IDIOT

Cole:*has a deep red mark on cheek*

Me and Zane:*Gets up and dances gangnam but still asleep*

Cole:WTF?!

Me and Zane:*eyes snaps open then talkes cole and beats him*

Sophia:Please stay tuned for this message.

*Music video of zane and host dancing gangnam*

Zane and Me:Ok we are done*badly beaten and has a chunk of shoulder missing*

Cole:*straped on a bed with straight jacket and mask*

Me and Zane:*Lunges at cole for revenge but collapes and Jay and Sophia are holding a blow tube*

Sophia:Ima read dares and truths... dare everyone except(and host and zane)and Lloyd can't eat any for 3 more chapters.

Everyone *except ppl asleep O_O*:Eats candy*

Sophia:garmadon :{D ok so 1st, you have to rock wu and lloyd, untill they pass out.

Lord G:shoots wu and lloyd with dart*

Sophia:throws garmadon in room with then and tells him rest of dare*

Lord G:...:D*Draws I am a asshole on wu and a L on Lloyd*that means loser**Shoots Sophia with dart smears peanut butter on lloyd's face but purposley leaves a area open**Then jumps out window and runs to canada*

Sophia:*wakes up*?*walks out*Zane and the host have to dance and sing gangnam...IN ROMAN! :D

Me and Zane:* eyes snap open at the word gangnam*:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Both:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Kang-namseutayil**

**Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja**

**Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja**

**Me:Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja**

**Zane:Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja**

**Naneun sana-i**

**Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i**

**Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i**

**Me:Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i**

**Keureon sana-i**

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo**

**Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**

**Both:Areumdawo sarangseureowo**

**Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**

**Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka**

**Zane:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Me:Kang-namseutayil**

**Zane:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Me:Kang-namseutayil**

**Zane:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Eh- sexy lady**

**Me:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Zane:Eh- sexy lady**

**Me:O-oo-o**

**Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja**

**Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja**

**Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja**

**Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja**

**Naneun sana-i**

**Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i**

**Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i**

**Both:Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i**

**Keureon sana-i**

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo**

**Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo**

**Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**

**Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka**

**Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Kang-namseutayil**

**Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Kang-namseutayil**

**Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Zane:Eh- sexy lady**

**Me:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Zane:Eh- sexy lady**

**Me:O-oo-o**

**Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom**

**Zane:Baby baby**

**Naneun mwol jom aneun nom**

**Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom**

**Baby baby**

**Naneun mwol jom aneun nom**

**You know what iâ€™m saying**

**Zane:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Eh- sexy lady**

**Me:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

**Zane:Eh- sexy lady**

**Both:Oppan gang-namseutayil**

***Dancing***

Sophia:*Smacks coles blowdart tube outta hand*No just let them...dare Lord.G to kiss Nya for an hour

Me:Snaps fingers and he appears infront of nya i go back to dancing with zane*

Cole:*Darts them and they fall forward and kiss*

Lord G:?I WAS IN CANADA *BLEEP*S*Kisses nya*

Jay:*Knocked out*

1 hour later*

Lord G:*runs back to canada*

Nya:*throws up on lloyd*

Me:*wakes up to zane ontop of me asleep kissing me*  
Zane:*Wakes up and jumps then dances gangnam*

Me: jumps then dances gangnam*

90 mins later

Sophia:beats dareth*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I own nuthin

* * *

Me:Welcome Back!Sophia Kiss ur fav ninja!

Sophia:Does Cole count?

Me:NO! he is your boyfriend!

Sophia:Fine*walks up to zane*

Me:*Gets angry*

Sophia:*full on kisses him and zane does not let go*

Me and Cole:*walks up to them and drags them into the room*  
Kai:*turns on mini camera that he put on us while we slept*

***ON Camera with me and zane***

Me:WHY WHY DID U DO IT?!1

Zane:SHUT IT!

Me:MAKE ME!

Zane:*Slaps her*

Me:Has red mark*:O YOUR DEAD TO ME!

Zane:I-I am s-s-sorry!

Me:WHY BECAUSE U SLAPPE-

Zane:*Shuts her up by making out with her*

Me:! *clams down and zane lets go*

Zane:Feel better?

Me:Yes

***Off camera***

Kai:ok...

***ON Camera with Sophia and Cole***

Cole is on the floor holding his part and sophia is holding her lets say jigglers...in pain

Cole:BITCH!

Sophia:Shut it.

*Off*

Sophia*walks out*Okay, EVERYONE. Ninja, snakes, evil people, samurai, sensei, EVERYONE. Watch PewDiePie play Slender.

PewDiePie:Walks in and plays slender*

*1 Hr later*

Everyone:Hiding behind couch*  
Sophia:Pythor to jump off the Empire State Building into a pool filled with chocalate pudding while in a bikin

Pythor:-.-"*Puts bikini on and jumps off of Empire State Buliding**Lands in pudding*

Me:D: that was my pudding D:cole to hug lord garmadon

Cole:*hugs Lord G*

Me:zane to be hyper for two chapters

Zane:*turns Hyper switch on*Nya tell why you like Jay.

Nya:Idk because...

Me:kai to sing you dont know youre beautiful

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know oh-oh!**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If you only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know oh-oh!**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**But that's what makes you beautiful!**

**So c-come on**

**You got it wrong**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-ong**

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know oh-oh!**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know oh-oh!**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**But that's what makes you beautiful**

Me:ll**o**yd to defeat dareth WITHOUT spinjitzu

Lloyd*Punches dareth and hes knocked out*

Me:O_O*Drinks cokes and eats candy and becomes hyper*  
Me and Zane:*Gangnam dances*  
19 HOURS LATER

90hours later

Cole:*shoots us with darts and bob drops sleep gas*

Bob:END


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Me:"Welcome Back!"

Kai:"Not like we wanna be here"

Me:*Clicks gun*

Kai:O_O

Me:*pissed off*"you really wanna go there?"

Kai:O_O*"No"

Me:" dress in a purple monkey dance and sing along to Dora the explorer"

Jay:"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Me:*tosses a purple monkey suit to him and turns a boombox on*

Jay:"Dumb ass!

Boots!

Come on dumb ass!

D-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

D-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

d-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

D-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

Dumb ass Dumb ass Dumb ass the explorer

Boots that super cool explorer

Dumbass

Need your help

Grab your backpacks

Lets go!

Jump in!

Vomit

You can lead the way-hay!

Hey! Hey!

D-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

D-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

d-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

D-d-d-d-d-dumb ass

Swiper yes swiping

Swiper yes swiping

Yeh man!

Dumb ass The Explorer!"

Me:"Ok Lord G listien to JB for 2 hours!"*Lock him into room and yells to cole to start it and then he pulls me into room and relocks it*

Cole:*Plays it and hears yelling but thinks it is him*"Hey has anyone seen Grey?"

*2 hours later*

Me and Lord G:*Runs out and kisses the ground,and sings Hallelujah*

Me:"Oh coke!"

Cole:*hiding in corner*

Me:*Snaps fingers and we are in gunger games*(A.N. Just me and cole)

Me:*Has bow and arrow*

Cole:*has one too*

Me and Cole:*Has an Epic archer battle*

Cole:*Shoots an arrow and hits Grey in arm and she yelps in pain*

Me:*Yelps and shoots cole in leg*

Me and cole:*Shoots one last arrow and collapses because of pain*

Me:"Lets *pant*Never do that *pant* again"

Coke:"O*pant*k*pant"

Me and cole:*limps back*

Me:*snaps fingers and we are healed but arrows are still in us*

Cole and Me:O_O*

Zane:*Has a frying pan*"Should i Jay?"

Jay: :D "Yes"

Zane:*Knocks me and cole out then takes arrows out*

Me and Cole:*Wakes up*

Me:"Coke has to listen to Jay blabber for 2 DAYS!"*Locks them into empty closet so it echos*

*2 DAYS LATER*

Cole:"FINALLY HE WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW HOT NYA IS!"

Jay:"Wait i didn't tell you about my mom's friend's sister's aunt's uncle's dad's brother's twin's grandmother's friend's shoes!"

Me:"Kai and Cole has to race each other in high heels"

Cole and Kai:"Races and falls on face but Lloyd wins?*

Me:"ninjas if 1 of you were to turn evil who would it be?"

Ninja:*Talks*

Me:"Ok we decied it would be Kai"

Kai:"No we said Cole"

Sophia:"No we said grey"

Me:"Oh yea...Lord G BEAT THE NINJA TO A PULP!"

Lord G:"ALL the ninja?"

Me:"Yea why?"

Ninja:"Then u too"

Lord G:"Beats up ninja and me"

*3 weeks later*

Ninja:*Walks out of ICU and Badly beaten*

Me:"Nya*cough*please read next dare

Nya:"All the ninja have to dance in a tutu while singing You belong with me"

Ninja:*Dances weakly and sings weakly*

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me

Me:"Cole:Pull Jays pants down in front of Nya.

Cole::D*pulls his pants down and find MLP underwear*

Me:"GARMADON:Sing Sexy and I know it"

Lord G:*sings*

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print pants out control

It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy

I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

...

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man (yea)

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

...

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT

Me:"Ok everyone must listen to THE VOCALOID SONG!"

*30mins later*

EVERYONE:*Hiding in corner with a weapon and nightvison goggles and jay is asleep and having a nightmare about Kai's face*

Me:"NYA:Show a video of Kai's first potty time"

Kai:"Nya DON'T YOU DARE!"

Nya:*Puts tape in*

Kai:*Bish slaps her and Jay wakesup to Nya screaming*

Jay:*Beats the shiz outta Kai while watches it and it has Kai slapping his mother and babbling and he is soked from toliet water*"HAHAH Kai ur mother is a MILF!"

Me:"Oooo"

Nya and Kai:*Beats jay*

Me:"LLOYD:Takes off his pants to show his rainbow underwear"

LLoyd:*Takes pants off and shows everyone his rainbow underwear*

Me:"JAY:Kiss Nya in front of Kai"

Jay and Nya:*Kisses and Kai is angry so we strap him down*

Me:"ZANE:Kiss a random girl and i wil forgive you :D"

Zane:*Goes to K-Mart and gets flooded by fangirls and kisses one and gives each on a signed picture of him*

Me:"COLE:Say something embarrassing of Jay in front of Nya"

Cole:"Nya sometimes Jay humps his pillow and calles it you"

Me:".. KAI:Sing Calfornia Gurls with a bikini on."

Kai:...:O"Fine"*Puts bikini on and sings*

Greetings loved ones

Let's take a journey

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet, and wild

There must be somethin' in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Layin' underneath the palm trees

(Undone)

The boys break their necks

Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek

(At us)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be fallin' in love

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock

West-coast represent

Now put your hands up

Sex on the beach

We've got white sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be fallin' in love

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock

West-coast represent

Now put your hands up

Toned, tanned, fit, and ready

Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy

Wild, wild west-coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep

And live on the Beach

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay

Just like I love L.A.

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summertime is everyday

Homeboys bangin' out

All that ass hangin' out

Bikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weenies

Just a king and a queenie

Katy, my lady?

(Yeah?)

Looky here, baby

(Uh-huh)

I'm all up on ya

'Cause your represtin' California

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock

West-coast represent

Now put your hands up

California, California girls

(California girls, man)

California, California girls

(I really wish you all could be California girls)"

Me:...*Runs to Bob*"BOB ERASE OUR MEMORIES ABOUT HIM SINGING!"

Bob:*Does that*

Me:"OK I get to beat Kai to a Pulp!"

Kai:"OH COME ON!"

I crack me knuckles.

Me:"Ok do you want Pain*Holds up Right Fist*or Agony?*holds up left fist*?"

Kai:"Pain?"

Me:"Nope agony*beats him*"Lord Garmadon to wish the mega weapon back to the four weapons and the shock himself with the nunchucks of lightning 50 times or until he passes out"

Lord G::Mega weapon I comand you to come back and break apart!"

Mega Weapon:*Comes back and turns to golden weapons,Sythe of qaukes,Sword of Fir,and Shurikens of Ice go to sensei"

Lord G:*Shocks self 36 times them passes out"

Sensei:*Takes nunchucks of lightning*

Me:"Jay truth, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU PUT IN THOSE SANDWICHES?!"

Jay:"Lets see uranium,Plutonium,ham,cheese,and limestone..."

Everyone:*Drops sandwiches Jay made for us and scoots as far away as possibl*

Me:"dare Kai to get into swim shorts, paint himself red, and sing year without rain by Selena Gomez while doing a country dance."

Kai:*Paints self in cole's swim trunks,dances, and sings*

"Oooooh

Can you feel me when I think about you?

With every breath I take

Every minute, no matter what I do

My world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert

For a thousand days

Don't know if it's a mirage

But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling

My heart is yearning

Like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet

(Won't you save me)

There's gonna be a monsoon

When you get back to me

Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again

I'm so glad you found me

Stick around me

Baby, baby, baby, oh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life

So hurry, baby

Don't waste no more time

And I need you here

I can't explain

But day without you

is like a year without rain

Ooh

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh"

Me:"Cole to do the splits for 5 minutes"

Cole:"Ok"*does the splits*

5 Mins later*

Cole:*gets up and is fine*

Me:"Jay. Why do you have that scar on you eyebrow and how did you get it?"

Jay:"Well I got it from ActionGirl101... O_O"

Me:"Well here she comes"

ActionGirl101:"*Swoops in and kicks Jay's Blue behind and swoops out*

Me: pythor to get swallowed by the great devourer again."*Snaps fingers and we are in Ourobouros (A.N. IDK HOW TO SPELL IT)

Pythor:*Reawakens it and gets eaten*

Me:*Snaps fingers and everthing is normal*

Jay:" Zane can you sing "hero" to the host"

Zane:*Sighs*"Fine

Let me be your hero

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this

Now would you die, for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain

(I can be your hero, baby)

And I will stand by you, forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

An' I can be your hero"

Me:"Zane thanks*hugs him*U are my and Nya makeout in front of kai"

Jay and Nya:*Makes out*

Me:*hOLDS kAI BACK*"Well it appears we have guest host, her name is Luna?"

Luna:*Walks in*

Me:"Hey-o"

Luna:"Hey"*Sits *

Me:"Luna can you read the dares?"

Luna:"Sure Jay has to fit as many grapes he can into his mouth then Cole have to see if he can break a bowling ball with his fist,zane has to eat a scorpion and Kai has to eat a red chille take a break"

*Commercial*

The best part of waking up if your cat peeing on your brand new white rug and then folgers in your cup.

*End*

Luna:"Jay fit 14 grapes in his mouth Zane ate the scorpion while it was alive and wasn't affected,Kai ate a pepper,and Cole broke the bowling ball but sadly along with the bowling ball his hand too"

Me:"Cole has to take his shirt off and no one gets to faint."

Cole:*takes shirt off*

Luna:"lord g to break dance

lloyd has to let dareth beat him (its funny cuz its impossible! .)

lloyd has to try to hold cole back while everyone else eats cake

pythor has to sing opera

jay has to act out something from one of shakespear's plays

nya has to let a bunch of little kids use her samorai mega suit as a pinata

have sensei wu ride a faress wheel for an hour and join zane's hyper level

lloyd must eat a plate FULL OF VEGGIES! :D

pythor has to chew a whole pack of gum at once for ten minutes.

kai has to play just dance for as long as he can before he passes out."

Lord G:*Break dances perfectly*

Lloyd:*Holds Cole back while everyone eats cake but gets a broken nose by him*

Pythor:*Sing Opera*

Jay:*acts out something from Romeo and Juliette*  
Nya:*Watches as kids destory suit*

Sensei:*goes on ferries wheel and drinks coffee till hyper*

Lloyd:*Eta a plate full of veggies and crys*

Pythor:*chews a pack of gum*

Kai:*plays just dance*

10 hours later*

The board:*sparking and cracking with electricity and malfuncining*

Me:"sensei: (truth) why are you osessed with ferris wheels? *see the mega monster amusment park episode.

cole:(dare) i dare u to fall down by trying to lift a feather while wearing a diaper

kai/jay:(dare) i dare u to ball room dance with each other

nya: (dare) i dare u to take kai's old job of being a party entertainer, INCLUDING THE HUMAN PINATA SPECIAL!

zane:(truth) how old are you, really? I mean from the day you were made.

dareth/lloyd:(dare-eth) i dare-eth dareth to let lloyd destroy all of his [fake] trophies with a chainsaw set on high"

Sensei:"IDK"

Cole:*Does it and laughs hystericlly"

Kai and Jay:*Dances ball room*

Nya:*gets the job and comes back badly beaten*

Zane:"Well i was built 23 three years ago."

Dareth:"No!The brown ninja of hot air says no"

Me:"to late"*points to Lloyd with chainsaw*"kid lloyd from 1st episode and kid ninja-in-training lloyd come forward to this time and see what happens to him/them"

Kid lloyd and Lloyd in Training:*Fights then disappears*

Me:" everyone to watch every episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and enjoy every second of it."

30 MINS LATER

everyone:*talks about it*

Me:"Garmadon dance Gangnam Style with all four arms to see which arm gets tired first?WHAT WHY NOT ME AND ZANE?:("

gARMADON:*Does it and left top arm gets tired*

Me:"Scales: Propose to Pythor after ripping all your scales off. MWAHAHAHA!

Scales: do a different version of cole's old dare by keeping your scales of instead of putting on scale restorer (hair restorer v) and and try slithering on a treadmill while singing the same song the other serphintine sang at the ninjago talent show! MWAHAHAHA!

Garmadon: put on a well-drawn garmadon mask and walk around trick-or-treating while letting all the kids inspect and yank your super-authentic garmadon 'costume'! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pythor: 'save' a rabbid squirel that was 'stuck' in a tree! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Skales:*rips scales off and proposes**Puts scale restorers and does old dare and falls off*

Lord G:*does it and comes back with ripped clothes*

Pythor:*does dare and comes back with scratch marks and a bandage on arm*

Me:"Ok end"*Fights kai*

Chuck Norris:*Beats the crap out of dareth*"Now end chapter"

The more reveiws I get the faster i will try to update and sorry for late update i was waorking on a bunch of stuff and I was kidnapped by Garmedon and Zane saved me so he really is my hero!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Luna:*whispering*"Lets wake the cast up shall we?" *has air horn*

Everyone but Luna:*asleep*

Luna:*Blows air horn and then hears screaming and loud bumps and everyone comes out in their night stuff*

Cole:*comes out in a tanktop and black boxers*

Kai:*same thing as Cole but red*

Zane:*Same thing but white ^^^*

Jay:*%^^^ blue*

Nya:*A nightgown*

Sophia:*A pair of ripped jeans and a tanktop*

Midnight:*and orange tee-shirt and shorts*

Me:*Dark black wings, a tilted halo,a ripped black tee-shirt,black shorts and a scream mask*

Luna:"...WTF ARE YOU WEARING GREY?"

Me:"I changed my looks...Ok pythor re-awaking the great devorer and let him eat Kai:D"

Pythor:*Reawakins it and put kai in a pyhtor costume and runs*

Me:*gets popcorn and soda then sits by the great devorer*"GO GO EAT HIM!*

Kai:*gets eaten and hears Grey cheering*

Me:*lets him out*"everyone must dance to sxy and i know it"

Everyone:*dances to it*

Me:"Actiongirl101 has kiss to Kai for three hours then shove him into a wall for a week and on the other side of the wall is a tv playing a week long marrathon of the Cole has to walk around the entire golden triangle mall for three hours in nothing but a bikini and has to go into every store yelling I'm a bikini man! Dareth: has to eat 22 of Jays discussing Garmadon: Has to fall from 2,000,000,000,000 in the air and land on his parts on the very top part of the iffle : Have you ever loved a girl?Sensei: Why are you always so cryptic?Skales: has to hypnotize himself into thinking he is a chicken/ballerina/cow/astronaut/vacuum cleaner."

ActionGirl101:*kisses Kai for and hour and shoves him a room with a teleitubbie maraton*

Cole:*runs around the mall in a bikini and does the dare then gets banned from the mall*

Dareth:*eats sandwiches and then throws up a mini moon*  
Lord G:falls and hits his you know what*

Pythor:"Yes her name was midnight"

Midnight::O*slaps him*"I hate your slimey guts pythor you know better then to mess vith the ninja of fricking volcanic eruption!"

Skales:*hypnotizes himself**bocks then dances then moos then moonwalks and jumps then goes vroom*

Jay:*laughs at the next dare*"The host and zane have to gangnam style dance and see who can last?"

Me and Zane:*glares and turns on music**dances*

99 hours later

*stll dancing*

1,000hours later

Zane:*almost falls*

Me and Zane:*falls at the same time*

Cole:"END"

* * *

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPIE NOT MANY REVEIWS!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer:i own nuthin

Me:"Welcome to Narnia population 16"

Cole:"Wait there are 15 ppl not 16"

Me:"Well welcome Actiongirl101!"

ActionGirl101:"You can call me Action or Jay's Nightmare :D"

Me:"Ok Kai has to beat up Dareth"

Kai:*Doesn't touch Dareth but he is brusied out of no where*

Me:O_o"Okay Cole has to eat a mountain of vegetables nonstop for three days or until passing out."

Cole:D:*Eats veggies and get a third of the way down but then passes out from lack of cake*

Me:"Jay has to endure eating 10 of his sandwiches without puking, spitting it out, or passing out."

Jay:"Cool!"*Eats them in a flash*

Me:"How can he eat those?!Anyway(Whispers to scales)Scales has to kidnap Kai and put him in a trance to where he'll act like Zane.(done whispering)"

Scales:*Whispers*at night*

Me:"OK Garmadon has do dance Gangman style until he passes out."

Garmadon: *does it for 4 hours then passes out along with Cole*

***NIGHT***

Scales:*Kidnaps Kai and hypnotizes him to act like Zane*

***MORNING***

Kai:*Still in trance*"Greetings Zane"

Zane:"Greetings Kai"

Midnight:"Ok is he in a trance or something because Zane only says greeting!"

Me and Scales:*Looks around and whistles*

Midnight:*Grabs us and drags us into thr room*

Zane:"Please stay tuned for this following message"

*MESSAGE*

In a world where panda roam free*insert panda picture*The world as we know it*show world*will come to an end*show world going boom*as pandas take over!*show picture of a world that is black and whith with ears*Unless you stop cutting down bamb-*get attacked by angry panda*AHHHH!HELP!OH GOD NO NOT THAT PLACE NO NOT THE GIANT CAKE!

Cole:*Bursts through and beats panda*"NO CAKE BEATING"

*End*

Me and Scales:*comes out with 3rd degree burns*

Scales:*snaps fingers and Kai is out of trance*

Me:"l have to mummify Kai with duck tape for a whole day!"*Mumifies him*

Scientests:"Guys we found the rare mummy of Duck Tapeolopolis!Thank you!"

Everybody:"We have to beat Lord G and Dareth"

Me:"You guys go get Lord G i got dareth"

Dareth:*Beats self and puts self in ICU*

Me:O_o

20 mis later

Me:"Lord G is in ICU and Sensei Which student is your favorite?"

Sensei:"Thats easy its Zane"

Zane:*mental happy dance*

Jay:"Hosta dn zane have to ball room dance*plays music*"

Me and Zane:O_o"Fine"*Dances ball room and Everyone even Lord G awws*

Action:"I challenge the ninja to a duel!"

Ninja:*Spinjitzus into outfit*

Me,Midnight,and Sophia:*Spinjitzu's into Grey(Sophia)Neon Orange(Midnight)And jet black(me)*

Ninja and Action:*Fights and Action wins*

Me:"Kai has to eat something made by Lord Garmadon and Coles chili and duck chowder."

Lord G and Cole:*makes it*

Kai:*eats it*  
Me:" Kai has to be turned into a Serpintine in the most painful way possible!"*gets mini fangpyre to bite him*

Kai:*gets bit and turns*

Me:"Jay has to be mute for two chapters"

Jay:*Mute*

Me:"Cole has to duel with Pythor:)"

Pythor:"Oh will you look at the time"*digs grave and jumps in and reburys self with tombstone*

Me:O_o"Jay become unmute and sing the cramatic"

Jay:*Sings it*

Me:"Now sing the Dramatic Song!"

Jay:"**This song sounds dramatic**

**But I'm bad at writing words**

**If you don't speak English**

**This probably sounds pretty good**

**You'd probably think I'm singing**

**'Bout some pretty serious stuff**

**But in reality I'm singing about **

**The lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout**

**This part's intense and emotional**

**As long as you don't understand it**

**Your foreign grandma **

**Would love this song**

**Please send it to her**

**And she'll probably tell her foreign friends about the **

**song her grandson or daughter sent her today**

**This song might hit the charts in her country if parts **

**sounded like Coldplay**

**If the chorus sounds like Coldplay**

**Then I'll put some La La La's in there**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la (Coldplay)**

**Hopefully your foreign grandma listens to this song **

**every day**

**And if she asks you to translate the lyrics here's what **

**you say**

**A perfect translation does not exist**

**Well, at least, not in your language**

**But if you must know, well, picture this**

**50 billion rainbows and the sun is setting**

**And the moon is setting also**

**And you're there in a gazebo**

**And then God descends from heaven**

**And He gives you a million dollars**

**Take that feeling and put it into a song**

**I could translate word by word but that'd take too **

**long**

**And I've got stuff to do Grandma**

**I don't have time for this**

**You gotta trust me Grandma**

**This freaking song is brilliant"**

Me:"Kai sing sideburns"

Kai:"**Sideburns on the side of my face,**

**As my head turns,**

**You can see they're in the same place.**

**On either side-burns,**

**They can't be replaced**

**My insides burn, when I think of the days before my…**

**My sideburns, look at my sideburns**

**Oh! Don't touch my sideburns**

**Why would you do that?**

**My heart yearns for my own sideburns!**

**My side actually burns now, what is that?**

**What the hell man, why does my side burn?**

**What the hell's going on? My side burns.**

**Does any body have some Aloe Vera?**

**If you do, bring it backstage (I'll pay you back)**

**1985 from the womb I came out (On my birthday)**

**The doctor said "What you crying about?"**

**I said "Is that a rhetorical question?"**

**You know why I cried? "I have a serious lack of hair on **

**the side, of my head."**

**Little baby people don't have sideburns, they gotta **

**grow them when they're older**

**But if your little baby already has sideburns, that's **

**awesome! Don't be concerned!**

**Don't be concerned about your little bitty baby with **

**the big, big sideburns.**

**You should not be concerned (serned) about the little **

**itty baby baby with the big, big sideburns.**

**Your little baby gonna be a pimp. Your little baby **

**gonna be a little baby pimp.**

**You should probably discourage that kind of profession **

**because it's illegal and your baby's too young**

**To be concerned about starting a business,**

**But that's impressive if it's got the mind set.**

**My sideburns, look at my sideburns! Back on track **

**talking talking 'bout sideburns.**

**My sideburns look at my sideburns! La li luh luh loo **

**loo sidebu-u-ur-r-rns…**

**Sideburns…."**

Me:"Coke say Tobuscus after every dance gangnam and record it!"

1 day later

*Everyone has gangnam danced and recorded*

Storm:"jay: i dare you to make out with me for 56780 hours and then slap Pythor randomly in the faceand then slap Pythor randomly in the face"

Me:"Lol go right a head and make out with her*shoves them into room*"

56780 Hours later

Jay and Storm:*Randomly slaps Pythor*

Me:": i dare you to eat Jay and then make him sing for four hours if he wants to come out. the song he has to sing is Numa Numa (english version)"

Pythor:"Eats him and he sings*

4 hours later

Me:"Kai sing to the sky and dress as an owl an fly"

Kai:"Flys dressed as an owl"**Shipwreck in a sea of faces**

**There's a dreamy world up there**

**Dear friends in higher places**

**Carry me away from here**

**Travel light, let the sun eclipse you**

**'Cause your flight is about to leave**

**And there's more to this brave adventure**

**Than you'd ever believe**

**Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**

**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**

**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**

**'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high**

**So bid the forest floor goodbye**

**As you race the wind and take to the sky**

**You take to the sky**

**On the heels of war and wonder**

**There's a stormy world up there**

**You can't whisper above the thunder**

**But you can fly anywhere**

**Purple burst of paper birds this**

**Picture paints a thousand words**

**So take a breath of myth and mystery**

**And don't look back**

**Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**

**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**

**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**

**'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high**

**So bid the forest floor goodbye**

**As you race the wind and take to the sky**

**(Take to the sky)**

**There's a realm above the trees**

**Where the lost are finally found**

**Touch your feathers to the breeze**

**And leave the ground**

**Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you**

**Wide eyes will always brighten the blue**

**Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery**

**'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high**

**So bid the forest floor goodbye**

**As you race the wind and take to the sky**

**You take to the sky**

**(You take to the sky)**

**You take to the sky"**

Me:"sing everbody talks while only wearing pink and orange polkadot boxers coke and to tobuscus"

Cole:*puts Boxers onsand sings*

**"**

**Hey baby won't you look my way,**

**I can be your new addiction**

**Hey baby what you got to say,**

**all you're giving me is fiction**

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**I find out that**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks**

**It started with a whisper**

**and that was when i kissed her**

**and then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack**

**mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks babe**

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**you could be my new prescription**

**Too much, can be an overdose**

**all this trash talk make me itching**

**Oh my, my shit**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks, too much**

**It started with a whisper**

**and that was when i kissed her**

**and then she made my lips hurt**

**[. From: **** . **** .]**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack**

**mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

**Never thought i'd live to see the day**

**When everybody's words got in the way[Instrumental]**

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**all you're giving me is friction**

**Hey sugar what you got to say**

**It started with a whisper**

**and that was when i kissed her**

**and then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack**

**mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks,**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks,**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks, babe**

**It started with a whisper**

**and that was when i kissed her**

**everybody talks**

**everybody talks, back"**

**END**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Me:"Everyone m-m-ACHOO! must *pales*watch pewdiepie p-p-ACHOO play amnesia with some1 killing fluttershy ACHOO"

Ninja:" Bless you an wats so wrong about that and what is that *points to me cowering in the corner*'"

Cole:"Hahaha i finally got a weakness for Grey and I can haunt her!"

Sohpia:"You do it and so help me i will use my fucking power to kill you in the most horribly painful fucking way do i make myfuckingself clear?"

Cole:"Yes"

Everyone:*watches it*30 mins later*

Everyone:*scared out of their wits and Kai peed his pants*

Midnight:*Fanning me becuz i passed out*"BOB!"

Me:*wakes up is sick*"*whispers to Luna and Lord G*U 2 must play 7 mins in heaven w passes out then and goes to mini hospital*

Lors G and Luna:*goes into closet*

7 MINS LATER

Me:*Walks and and Luna and Lord G are blushing madly*"Every1 must dance GANGNAM!"

Everyone:*dances gangnam*

Me:"Strom the Ninja dares jay to break up with nya*becuz she ugly*and date her :P"

Jay:*breaks up with Nya and dates Storm*

Me:"Kai has to *dramatic pause*Make out with Pythor!

Zane: Must have his funny switch on for three chapters

Cole- Must go on a cake fast for three chapters

Lloyd- Must clean up his dragons poop for two chappies

All: Has to sing some nights and we are young"

Kai & Pythor:"NO WAY IN THE GOOD NAME OF GOD AND THE BAD NAME IN THE DEVIL AND IN HEAVEN AND HELL!"

Me:*pushes them together and tapes their heads*

Zane:*Flips switch and laughs*

Cole:*whimpers and sits*

Lloyd:*puts Biohazard suit on*"EWWWW"

All:"**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck; some nights, I call it a draw**

**Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle**

**Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

**Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for**

**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**

**Most nights, I don't know anymore...**

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**

**Why don't we break the rules already?**

**I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white**

**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style**

**That's alright (that's alright).**

**I found a martyr in my bed tonight.**

**Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I**

**a-a-a-am, oh who am I, m-mm, m-mm.**

**Well, some nights I wish that this all would end**

**'Cause I could use some friends for a change**

**And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again**

**Some nights I always win (I always win)**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

**Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I standfor**

**What do I stand for? What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**

**Most nights, I don't know...**

**So this is it? I sold my soul for this?**

**Washed my hands of that for this?**

**I miss my mom and dad for this?**

**No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are**

**When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on**

**Oh, come on. Oh, come on.**

**That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**

**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands**

**This one is not for the folks back home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**

**Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"**

**But when I look into my nephew's eyes...**

**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**

**Some terrible lie**

**The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**

**I called you up, but we'd both agree**

**It's for the best you didn't listen**

**It's for the best we get our distance...**

**It's for the best you didn't listen**

**It's for the best we get our distance...,**

**You and me a second eye**

**I need to get my story straight**

**My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a **

**scar, and**

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

**I know you're trying to forget**

**But between the drinks and subtle things**

**The holes in my apologies**

**You know I'm trying hard to take it back**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Now I know it I'm not**

**All that you got**

**I guess that I, I just thought**

**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

**our friends are back**

**So let's raise a cup**

**'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Carry me home tonight**

**Just carry me home tonight **

**Carry me home tonight **

**Just carry me home tonight **

**The world is on my side**

**I have no reason to run**

**So will someone come and carry me ho,me**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home tonight"**

All:*pants*

Me:"Misako why did u get hitched to Lord G and why did u say you should have picke Wu?"

Misako:"Well idk"

Me:"lord g has to dress up as a fairy princess with FOUR wands! heh heh..."

Lord G:*does and a paparaizz comes*  
Me:"lord g has to dress up as a fairy princess with FOUR wands! heh heh...

scales and pythor: how come we never see female serpentine on the show?

nya and jay have to sing 'wannabe' together

nya geta to perform her personalized brain surgery on jay and everyone must see his behavior afterwards

dareth must get beat up by a bunch of ganger guys for pushing down thier motor cycles

kid lloyd(lloyd 2) and ninja-in-training lloyd(lloyd 3) get to guest star as hosts for 2 chapters while throwing in there own dares"

Scales & Pythor:"Well acidious ate them MARTAH/SUSAN!"*Cries*

Jay and Nya:"**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**

**Really really wanna zigazig ha**

**If you want my future forget my past**

**If you wanna get with me better make it fast**

**Now don't go wasting my precious time**

**Get your act together we could be just fine**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**

**Really really wanna zigazig ha**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**Make it last forever friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

**What do you think about that now you know how I feel**

**Say you can handle my love are you for real**

**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**

**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**

**Really really wanna zigazig ha**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**Make it last forever friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

**So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me**

**You gotta listen carefully**

**We got em in the place who likes it in your face**

**We got g like mc who likes it on an**

**Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady**

**And as for me you'll see**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**Make it last forever friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta**

**You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down zigazig ah**

**If you wanna be my lover"**

30 mins later

Jay:*Acts like a dog*

Dareth:*pushes bike down and gets in ICU*

Me:"everyone has to play pokemon by dressing up as whatever pokemon i say and talk pokenese with their real words in perintheses for a whole chapter"

Me:*dress as PsyDuck*

JAY:PICHU

ZANE:RAICHU

KAI:ONIX

Sensei:Sharpedo

Misako:Sharpedo2

Lord G:MewTwo

Cole:Meowth

rest u can make up :P

Me:"Psy psy duck(dare cole to... call... his dad, and tick off his dad, so his dad will come and beat his a**)

Cole:Aww*calls him and dad whoops his ass HARD*

Me:"PsyPsy?"*why did u choose him u get to speak normal D:*"pSY"*Kai: Make out with Midnight for 672364289713273642892 DAYS*

Kai and Midnight:O_O

Kai's Mind:*SCORE!*

672364289713273642892 days later

PsyPsyDuck:BYA BYA THATS ALL THE DARES :p


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I own nuthing

Me:"Hullo!"

Kai:"NUUU WHY!?"

Me:"holding a rifle"

Kai:"O,o

Me:*about to go super ninja but zane is holding me back*

Zane:"CALM DOWN BITCH!"

Me:"NEVA ASSHOLE!"

Zane:*lets go and slaps me*

Me:"Thx"*has a mark*"You have to sing my immortal by evanescence!"

Zane:"

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me, me, me"**

Me:*has tears in eyes*"Th-that was beautiful"*snaps finger and Dialga comes out of nowhere*

Dialga:"WTF I WAS AT oh hey gangnam!"

Me:"Hi"

Kai:*pees pants*

Everyone:O.o

Kai:*blushes and walks out of room and changes pants*

Me:"Kai and Cole must kiss for 8734923479867543457947549385 792340579475239476 years"

Kai and Cole:*8734923479867543457947549385 792340579475239476 years and throws up*

Me:"I put an immortal spell on them XD"

DX I wish i had more dares and truths and srry for short chappie :/


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer:I own nothing!

Me:"WELCOME BACK!"

Kai:"..."

Me:"

Kai: Punch Cole in the face... HARD.

Cole: Kill yourself slowly and painfully with a spoon, then come back to life and do it all over again 10 times.

Dareth: Bang your head against a wall repeatedly until you're unconscious.

Zane: Put on a pink ballerina outfit and dance for 5 hours non-stop

Jay: Tell Nya she's a fat ass and mean it.

Lloyd & Sensei Wu: Play bloody knuckles until both of you are bleeding.

Lord G. & Nya: Chop off 2 or your arms and use them as drumsticks while Nya sings Lights by Ellie Goulding really crappily"

Kai:"I will gladly!"*punches him and he knocked out*

Me:o_o"BOB GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!"

Bob:*mumbles and takes cole away*

_**1 hour later**_

Cole:*kills self with spoon 10 times*

Me:O_O

Dareth:"I grand sensei dareth choose not too"

Me:*punches fists together*

Dareth:*knocks self unconscious*

Zane:*puts tutu and other stuff on and dances gangnam*

Me:*dances too*

_**5 hours later**_

Me and Zane:"AWW"*Stops dancing*

Sensei Wii and Lloyd:*plays for 3 hours*

Lord G:"Ok"*takes the two bionic arms off and plays drums well*

Nya:"**I had a way then losing it all on my own**

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**

**And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat**

**And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**Noises, I play within my head**

**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing**

**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept**

**In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**(Home, home)**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**(Home, home )**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**(Home, home)**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights"**

Me:*throwing up*

Jay:*walks up to Nya slaps her and says*"NYA YOU CANNOT SING DO NOT EVER SING AGAIN AND YOU ARE A FAT ASS I MEAN IT SLUT! How was that grey?"

Me:"Call me gangnam god and good"

Zane:*rofl*

Me:"I dare Cole to sit and watch everyone have at least two dozen cakes, RIGHT IN HIS FACE.

And I also dare Lord G, Misako, and Sensei to fight with eachother, and see who wins.

Lastly, everyone except for the girls to complete the training course in drag."

Everyone:*eats cake and cole is flipping out*

Sensei Wii, Misako, and Lord G:*fights and Misako wins?*

All boys:*dresses drag*

Me:"You have till i complete my tea and song to finish the course"*finishes tea and only The great D has to finish*

**I know this pretty Rave Girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty Rave Girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in**

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty Rave Girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in **

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty Rave Girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in **

**Getting a little closer**

**I know this pretty Rave Girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in **

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty Rave Girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me**

**And when I see her dancin'**

**Wanna take a chance in **

**Getting a little closer**

**And maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)**

**I know this pretty rave girl**

**Always thinkin' 'bout her**

**And when she says hi to me**

**Butterflys go right through me..."**

They finished

Me:"awww Truth for all the ninja: Would you ever consider dating a fan? Not like a fan as in a cooling device, so you can't play that card on me. :P

And will Zane marry me? He's been my favorite since the very first episode. I'm not obsessed like other people, though. O.O"

All ninja:"Yea..."

Zane:"Well that would be considering cheating on rave"

Everyone:"Rave?"

Me:"Yes yes my real name"

Zane:"Sooo if she died yea"

Me:"Lloyd sing Herbalist"

Lloyd:"

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Twenty pound of weed inna three black scandal bag**

**you sit inna van back crowning head a black rag**

**who a di thug dem weh promote a long beach**

**dem load it a leave before policeman dem reach yo**

**herbalist high grade specialist**

**export green stash**

**import green cash**

**build up a big house a so di money get wash**

**yu haffi exit no more call us no rush**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**five pound of weed inna vacuum seal pack**

**four a dem pack fit inna gucci brown sack**

**Westmoreland Pass to Kingston Air Park**

**deliver two pilot and Cessna di party yo**

**herbalist high grade specialist**

**export green stash**

**import green cash**

**buy a Escalade a so di money get wash**

**yu haffi exit no more call us no rush**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**CIA and FBI dem have eye up pon you**

**money inna envelope big up di blue suit**

**round your backyard and landscape dey run**

**mi neva hear no mon dat run faster dan gun**

**herbalist high grade specialist**

**export green stash**

**import green cash**

**build up a go-go a so di money get wash**

**yu haffi no more call us no rush**

**herbalist high grade specialist**

**export green stash**

**import green cash**

**buy nuff pum pum so di money get wash**

**yu haffi exït no more call us no rush yeah**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb**

**Babylon dem teef my herb dem teef my herb"**

Me:*has a tear in eye*"That was beautiful and dare Jay to sing "Just the Way you are by Bruno Mars to Nya and Cole has to sing Dynamite by Taio Cruz"

Jay:"**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are, yeah"**

Cole:"

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

**Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause it's goes on and on and on**

**And it goes on and on and on**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying ayo**

**Gotta let go**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying ayo**

**Baby, let's go**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**'Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**I came to move, move, move, move**

**Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

**Just what the [unverified] I came here to do**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause it's goes on and on and on**

**And It goes on and on and on**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying ayo**

**Gotta let go**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying ayo**

**Baby, let's go**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**'Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**I'm gonna take it all like**

**I'm gonna be the last one standing**

**I drove around like**

**I'm gonna be the last one landing**

**'Cause I-I-I believe it**

**And I-I-I, I just want it all**

**I just want it all**

**I'm gonna put my hands in the air**

**Ha-hands in the air**

**Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying ayo**

**Gotta let go**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying ayo**

**Baby, let's go**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**'Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite"**

Me:"Jay must slap nya HARD"

Jay:*Slaps her and break her face*"NA NA NA NAHHHHHHHHH"

Srry for late update I found out my 2 yr old niece and 21 yr old sister have pnuemonia D:


	16. SPECIAL SEGMENT

Disclamer:I own nothing

Me:hello!Itsa special so yea!

EX:

Zane:I dare Gangnam God to run around the laurel mall and scream monkeys will take over!"

Me:._. *does it*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

SO YOU CAN DARE!

Gangnam-me

Rick-OC

Sophia-OC

Midnight-OC

Twilight-OC

Dawn-OC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Me:"BLAH BLAH BLAH lets get on with teh up is for Rick"

Rick:"YEAH"

Me:" jump into shark infested waters covered in chum wearing a seal costume :)"

Rick:"Yeah...Lucky me i have a shark tank of my own and i throw chum in there so yeah yay me "

*INSIDE RICKS ROOM*

Rick:"Ok Banzi Shenzi and Ed you can eat me"

B S E:"YAYS SHARKS GET TO EAT!:)"

Rick:*Jumps in and get mauled"

*OUSIDE*

Me:"What is taking so long?Anyway"*Snaps fingers and ricks arm comes out*O_O"BOB"

Bob:"Gets arm and goes to tank"

Me:"Anyway Lloyd dress up in a french maid outfit and sing gangnam style while doing the dance"

Lloyd:O.O"Fine'*Gets outfit on and dances*

Me:*resists urge and zane and me is shaking*"Well anyway"*snaps fingers and Rick is back"

Rick:"THANK GOD I still remember October*Read yellowbook's book*"

Me"Well get kicked in the nuts by Twilight"

Rick: :OO

Twilight: :)*Kicks him so hard he is on the floor*

Rick:"FUCK FUCK HOLY SHIT OH MY FUCKING GOD DAMN IT GOD FU-*passes out*

Me:*Holding a tube*"Dawn stand like a flamingo"

Dawn:"Ok"*Stands like that for 7 days"

Me:OO"ok brb i gotta get sugar"

Zane:*Reads the next dare*O.o*goes to get a ring but steals dawn and her husbands rings*

Me:*comes back and zane proposes*"... sure BUT NO FUNNY BIZ OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!Ahem anyways Sophia: stuff yourself in a small box for 3 days"

Sophia:"But im chlostrophobic anyways*stuffs self in boxs and screams*

Me:"LOL Anyways"

Ricks:*Wakes up*Like i was saying FUCK there"

Me:"Rick: go to a bar and get into a bar fight in which you get arrested and badly bruised"

Rick:"HELL YEA"

35 MINS LATER

Me:*hears knocking at the door and opens it and sees Rick in handcuffs with a straight jacket mask and everything crazy ppl wear*

Cop 1:"Is he your family we found him bloody,drunk, and with a knife and 8980809709759347590475085834 5840739903899584758475847549 45485790459011 people were killed by him"

Me:"Yes"*sigh give 800,000,000,000 bucks*

Rick: :D"Owww i got stabbed"

Me:"Midnight: get high off of sugar"

Midnight:*Eats all the sugar and cole's cake stash and cole is almost dead"

*Sugar high*

Midnight:*RUNS AROUND SCREAMING TAKE OVER"*Runs into pole and knocks out*


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Me:"Hey-o!"

Kai:"HELP!"

Me:*whispers to kai and he gets frightend*"Alright test monk-i mean people lets get on with teh dares!" "Rick jump off a cliff and re do it over and over for the next 2 chapters."

Rick:"Oh hell n-"

Midnight:*kicks him off cliff with a magical portal*

Rick:"FHAK YOU MIDNIGHT"

Me:"Jay, Lloyd, and Cole to reenact the second episode of Charlie the unicorn."

Jay, Lloyd, and Cole:"Well there goes my life soo..."*reenacts it and cole breaks his back from jay's fat ass*

Me:"... BOB!"

Bob:"Fine"

Me:" Zane to act like Charlie the unicorn."

Zane:"fine only if i get to get your secret stash of pictures of Percy Jackson and shred them."

Me:"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Zane:*does the dare and shreds pictures*

Me:"You know what?*cracks knuckles and puts zane in ICU for 23 months*"Jay to get tortured by Slenderman"

Jay:*gets locked in closet with slenderman and comes out screaming*

Me:"How did he unlock it?!Cole to get drunk and drive a bus full of Serpintine"

Cole:*Drinks Rick's stash of budlight and gets a bus and drive it off the same cliff rick is falling off so rick explodes but doesn't die*

Me:" Kai to sing I'm sexy and I know it like a country person and wear a tutu at the same time."

Kai:"HELL YEAH"*Puts manly tutu back on and sings*

**"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**

**I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print pants out control**

**It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro**

**And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo**

**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out**

**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out**

**When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)**

**Everybody stops and they starin' at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...**

**I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**

**Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all**

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)**

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**

**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)**

**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out**

**(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out**

**When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)**

**Everybody stops and they starin' at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Ayyy**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Check it out, check it out**

**...**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea**

**Do the wiggle man**

**I do the wiggle man (yea)**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Ayyy, yeah**

**(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out**

**(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)**

**I-I-I work out**

**...**

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT"**

Me:"Lloyd to sing FireTruck!"

Lloyd:"**Here's the thing about saying firetruck,**

**It starts with F and it ends in UCK!**

**So when you're in trouble or out of luck**

**You no longer have to exclaim**

**"Oh F***!"**

**Hey, look at that!**

**They just bleeped me!**

**Just say firetruck, it's so easy!**

**Let's just take a moment**

**Just sit right there!**

**I'll tell you can say firetruck, anywhere!**

**Stub your toe, FIRETRUCK!**

**Lose your cash, FIRETRUCK!**

**You're naked and your parents come home, FIRETRUCK!**

**Fail your class, FIRETRUCK!**

**Scratch your ass, Firetruck! :)**

**Cut your nails too short and it hurts, FIRETRUCK!**

**Crap your pants, FIRETRUCK!**

**Bite your tongue, FIRETRUCK!**

**No one shows up to your party, FIRETRUCK!**

**Red-ring of death, FIRETRUCK!**

**Forget to breathe, FIRETRUCK!**

**Found out your mom is your dad, FIRETRUCK!**

**Say firetruck at every chance you see**

**It's even more fun when it gets bleeped!**

**Say it with me now,**

**Don't make this suck!**

**FFFFFFFFF***************UUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

**Whoa, man! Did you just say F***?**

**No man, I just said firetruck!**

**(Vocal) But... when you bleep it... it says f***!**

**(Singing)Who cares man, we're saying firetruck!**

**Lose your teeth, FIRETRUCK!**

**iPhone bill, FIRETRUCK!**

**Jonas Brothers stuck in your head, FIRETRUCK!**

**Crash your car, FIRETRUCK!**

**Into your dog, FIRETRUCK!**

**Find out your dog is your mom, FIRETRUCK!**

**(Vocal) Wait... so, my mom is my dog?**

**And your dad!**

**This is ridiculous!**

**You act like it's not normal!**

**IT'S NOT!**

**It is in Canada.**

**They have Man-Dog-women in Canada?**

**Yep.**

**(Singing)Fail science, FIRETRUCK!**

**Eat a pencil, FIRETRUCK!**

**There's over 500 Pokemon?! WHAT THE FIRETRUCK!**

**Lose the game, FIRETRUCK!**

**David Blaine, FIRETRUCK!**

**Get run over by a...**

**(Vocal) What?**

**(Singing) Firetruck!**

**(Vocals) So yeah.**

**Next time you want to say the F-word,**

**Just say firetruck.**

**It's more polite.**

**And if you didn't like this song?**

**GO FIRETRUCK YOURSELF!"**

Me:"...lloyd go to a librarry get drunk and run around screaming BEHOLD THE MIGHTY AND ALL POWERFULL GREEN NINJA!"

Lloyd:*does it*

10 MINS LATER

Me:"Lloyd!"

Lloyd:*Has twilight tied up naked and screaming for mercy then starts to you know with her*

Me:O.O*backs out slowly*

Lloyd:"Where you going? o.e"

Me:"FHAK THIS CHIT!"*runs*

Twilight:*muffled scream*"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE HE IS DRUNK ."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Me:"Welcome to everyone's(not including ppl on it) fav game!"

Kai:"Ok that kinda true..."

Me:"Kai ur up."

*Kennedy walks into room wearing a hot pink blouse, skinny jeans and black high-heel boots*

Kennedy:"Hi!"*Sits next to Kai and Lloyd*

Me:"Lloyd has to kiss kennedy"

Lord G:"OH HAIL NAH MY SON NOT KISSIN-MPH MPH!*

Me:"THANK GOD FOR DUC-TAPE!"

Lloyd:*Kisses kennedy*

Me:"Kai you have to dance ballet while wearing ten inch boot heels"

Dareth:"Here take my hot pink tutu and high heels with a tiara and*talks for 5 mins*"

Me:"Where you get those pants?"

Midnight:"Yea and that shirt"

Sophia:"Also those boots?"

Me,Midnight,and Sophia:"HEY HE WAS IN OUR ROOMS! GET HIM!"*Beat him*

* * *

***10 MINS LATER***

* * *

Kai:*Dances ballet and epicly fails*"THATS HOW ITS DONE!"

Everyone:*Claps*

Me:"Zane has to open his hardrive and put it in idiot mode"

Zane:*sighs**Does it*

Me"Cole, cake diet for 1 month"

Cole:"..."*Sobs*

Me:*ties Kai down*"Jay and Nya make out infront of Kai while i go outside becuz i do NOT wanna see it"*walks out*

Jay and Nya:*Make out*

Cole:"hehe no cake then revenge"_**(I OWE Team Four Star credit for this scene)**_*Takes a picture and sends it to rave*

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

* * *

Me:*Picks up phone to find a picture of jay and nya making out from cole*"OHMYGODSOHMYGODS IM BLIND HADES TAKE THE SOUL OF MY EYES AND ZEUS ZAP ME TO DEATH THEN POSIDEN WASH MY ASHES AWAY!"'

* * *

**INSIDE**

* * *

Me:*walks in when they are done and beats cole down*"Lloyd kiss your crush"

Lloyd:*walks up to

**(Please stay tuned for this following interuption and suspense)**

**THIS**

**IS**

**Patrick**

**NOT**

**THE**

**KRUSTY**

**KRAB!**

**(Now back to whatever you are watching)**

Lloyd:*walks up to a taco*

Me:"He owes me a taco -.-"

Lloyd:*kisses it then eats it*"Mmmm tastes like chicken"

Me:"Sensei Wu kiss Misako"

Sensei Wu:"ok?"*Kisses misako and Lord G rages*

Me:"Lord G propose to nya"

Lord G:*propses and gets slapped*

Dash:*Crashes threw window with a bottle of pepsi going FOR OLYMPUS!*

Me:*Raises a silver bow*"For Artemis!Dash and Dareth fight and dareth has to try to win and the winner shall face me!"

* * *

*2 mins later*

* * *

Dareth:*weakly attempts to punch dash and dash sighs and lays on the floor*

Dash:"Ow oh pain noises"'

Dareth:"Oh fuck me"

Me:"Hehe time to feel the wrath of me!"

* * *

9 seconds later

* * *

Dareth:*in the icu*

Me:"Nya dye your hair pink"

Nya:*dyes hair*

Me:"Misako say you hated lord g since forever"

Miskao:"FINALLY!"

10 MINS LATER

Lord G:*crying*

Me:"DARE FOR LORD GARMADON: Get locked in a dark room with MLP Princess MOLESTia for 3 hours, don't resist her molesting, then come out after the 3 hours and tell EVERYONE what she did to you"

Lord G:"Oh god"

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

Lord g:*starts talking*

* * *

54 mins later

* * *

Me:O.O"Kai has to run in a speedo in a mall?LORD HELP US!"

*Kai does dare and gets banned for life*

Me:"Lloyd:On a rainy day, stand outside a mall and wait or people to come in. When they are just about to come in, snag their umbrella and say in a kid voice, I got your cheesy stuff!"

* * *

10 mins later

* * *

Lloyd:*gets yelled at*

Me:"Pythor:Go into a store, paint yourself rainbow and paint the word rainbow on your head and throw skittles at people and scream taste the rainbow in a British accent."

Pythor:*does it and gets free skittles*

Me:"Lucky!Garmadon:Go to wall mart and grab something off the shelf and throw at a random person and retardedly say gaaaahhr"

Lord G:"ok"*gets a free bad of M&Ms"

***THIS SCENE HAVE BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE OF GRAPHIC USES OF BATTERIES!***

** Thank You**

***BACK TO SHOW BTW COLE IS IN HOSPITAL FOR SURGERY TO REMOVE AN "UNIDENTIFINED" OBJECT SOMEWHERE I SHALL NOT SAY...***

Me:*Calls Pewdiepie and tells him dare*  
Pewdiepie:*comes in and plays the scariest amnesia EVER with alot of jumpscares.*

* * *

66 MINS LATER

* * *

Pewdiepie:*holding stephano and walks out*

**And yesh i am a bro WELL THAT WAS FUN!HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :D Remember more truths and dares more i try to update! I wrote this at 3:00 AM so please don't hate me for laziness if there if any... :/ CATCH U LATER ~Ninja of Gangnam Syle**


	20. replaced

Disclaimer:I own nada

IM BAAACCCK!

I am better than ever!

So Team Vegeta for the win! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:As always i own nothing

**If you message me your dares you have a chance of having a special chapter for you!**

**THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER! It is for my friend who supplies me with mostly dares! Actiongirl101**** BIG SHOUT OUT TO YOU! :D**

Me:"Its a me again!"

Kai:"I think we know"

Me:"Ok eat a mountain of your least favorite food!"

Kai:"Ugh"*gets an idea*"Okay get me...Cole's cake.I simply lo-hate cake!"

Cole:"HOW DARE YOU!"

Me:*Gets his cake and in 1.9 seconds its gone and kai is eating*O_O"Jay, go jump in a shark tank off a cliff"

Jay:"Fine i will join Rick"*jumps with him*"Hi"

Rick:"Hey"

Me:*twiches at next dare*"Zane, hoola dance Gangman style"

Zane:"OMG YAY I !#$% LOVE GANGNAM STYLE!"*Does it like a pro*

Me:"Bravo Lloyd and Jay, get trapped in slender man for an hour"

8 HOURS LATER

Jay and Lloyd are in the closet

Me:"RANDOM DANCE PARTY!"*Plays Itlaobrothers*"THIS MAH JAM!"

1 HOUR LATER

Jay Lloyd and Slender walk out talking about having brunch on Tuesday

Me:"Jay, dress and talk like a girl and go face your parents like that."

3 HOURS LATER

Jay:*runs back*"Help!They are following me!"

Everyone:"AHHH"*Runs into hiding spots*

4 HOURS LATER

Cole:"COAST IS CLEAR!"

Everyone:"OK"*walks out*

Me:"Cole, run into a busy highway and get hit by a truck"

Cole:"Hail no"

Midnight:*Pushes him into highway*

Cole:*Gets hit by bus and truck*

Midnight:"Booyah double the points!Host i beat you!"

Me:"I know i know!I suck at human bowling"

Sophia:"Yeah you kinda do"

Me:"Jay get stuck in a scary movie"

Jay:"Ok"*Gets stuck in girly movie*

Me:"What the hell?"

Jay:"AAHHHH WHAT THE THIS ISN'T A SCARY MOVIE ITS TERRIBLE HELP MY EYES!SO MUCH GLITTER AND GLUE AND MAKEUP AND RIBBIONS!"

Me:"Midnight you will like this dare"

Midnight:*Reads it*"YES"

Me:*Gets popcorn for everyone*

7 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES LATER

Me:"Oh my god!HOW AMAZING WAS THAT?!SHE FLIPPED KICKED HIM ON THE HEAD THEN THREW BOWLING BALLS AT HIM THE SHOT HIM WITH FLAMEING KNIVES!"

Midnight:"Finally!"

Cole:*reappears*

Me:"Jay get turned into a puppet"

Jay:*still in the movie while dressed like a girl and falling off a cliff into endless shark tanks*

Me:*Turns him into a puppet*

Zane:"You are going to turn him back soon right?"

Me:"Maybe"

60 HOURS LATER

Me:*turns him back to normal*

Jay:*walks angrily up to host slaps her then punches the camera*

Me:"We app- ear to be ha- ving techni-cal dif-iculties!"

CAMEREA BREAKS


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:i own nothing

Me:*reading 101 ways to torture people*"Oh! we're on? Well welcome to everyones favorit-"

Kai:"NOT MY FAVOROTE"

Me:"Put a sock in it."

Kai:"Just stating the truth"

Me:"Mhm, well Lloyd eat 100 gallons of spice. No water"

Lloyd:"Well, see me at your funeral"

Me:"not if i see you at yours"

Lloyd:"Touche"*eats spice*"Hmm not ho-AHHH HOLY JALEPENOS!"

Me:"How is it that spicy?"*eats spice*"HOLY JALEPENOS DANCING THE RUMBA!"

9 HOURS LATER

Me:"Cole eat your chile"

Cole:"Ok."*eats chile*"Hmm whats wrong with it?"

Me:"Jay kiss a boy"

Jay:"I hate you."

Me:"Don't hate me hate the reviewer"

Jay:"No, i hate stole me cookie"

Me:"I will give you one when you kiss a boy"

Jay:"What kind of cookie?"

Me:"Chocolate chip"*holds up a choco-chip cooke*

Jay:"hmm make it a pack and deal"

Me:"ooh you drive a hard bargian"*Holds up a pack"

Jay and me:*Shake hands*

Jay:* i kiss kai i will be beaten up by nya,if i kiss zane i will be beaten up by the host if i kiss cole i will be beaten by sophia if i kiss lloyd i will be beaten by lord g lord g and sensei are out of the question if i kiss rick i will be eaten by sharks but rick keeps secrets and hides in his room.*

Me:"who is it gunna be?"

Jay:*Whispers name into her ear*

Me:"SICK JUST PLAIN SICK!"

Jay:*Gets an idea*

Me:"I know that look on your face you got an idea!"

Jay:*turns host into a guy kisses him then turns him back*"I've got 10 seconds?"

Me:"9,8,7,6,5,4"

Jay:*runs like bloody hell*

Me:"I've got a lovely bunch of weaponry here there are sitting in my hand big guns small guns all the guns you need"

Jay:"SHIT!"

**2 DAYS LATER**

Me and jay:*pass out*

Cole:"Kai jump in ice cold water"

Kai:"Ok"*jumps in an makes is a hot tub*

Cole:"Lloyd kiss a hobo"

Lloyd:"Ok i got the perfect hobo"*Kisses a ten foot pole the puts it on a hobo*"Hehe"

Me and Jay:*wake up*"Zane run around and scream ice cream*

Zane:*Screams ice cream and gets free ice cream*

Me:"Nya kiss and guy but Jay"

Nya:*Kisses cole*

Me:Jay*whispers dare to him*Got it?"*ties kai down*

Jay:*proposes to nya*

Nya:"I'd thought you'd never ask yes :)"

Me:"Awww its so name your fav thing about Jay"

Nya:"Hmm, my favorite thing has to be everything no doubt"

Everyone:"AWWWWWW"

Me:"Zane here goes your dignity"

Zane:"Didn't fly out the window when i dressed as a kleenex box?"

Me:"Oh yea!Well sing "I'm a little tea pot with the motions"

**I SHALL SPARE ZANE**

**~God of Gods**

Me:"AWWW WHYYYYYYYY WHY U SO MEAN GOD OF GODS!Anyway,...Zane the god of gods felt pity on you no tea pot song for you :("

Zane:":D"

Me:"Cole no cake for a week"

Cole:"OK no Zane for you for a week then."

Me:"Fro rly?"

Cole:"YA SRSLY"

Me:"OH ITS ON! O RLY"

Cole:"ITS ARLY"

Me:"NO WAI!"

Cole:"YA RLY"

Me:"O RRY?"

Cole:"QUITE RLY"

Me:":O YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS BUT O RLY EH?!"

Cole:":O you took it too far woman!"

Me:"L'ho preso troppo lontano?"

Cole:"Perché stiamo parlando in italiano?"

Me:"Non lo so"

Cole:"Smettiamola di parlare in italiano"

Me:"Good idea"

Cole:"yea"

*Ezio Auditore Da Firenze from assassin's creed walks in*

Me:"Ezio good to see you again!"

Ezio:"You too,I've got a couple contracts for you"

Me:"OK"*Reads them*"Ok i got them"

Ezio:"I trust you still got your outfit?"

Me:"Hang on"*Goes into dressing room and comes out in similar outfit to Ezio's*"Ahh good days these were"

Ezio"Indeed they were"

Me:"What are you all staring at?"

Everyone:"You"

Jay:"Your-your an assassin?!

Me:"Oh i thought i was a freaking pony YEA I AM AN ASSASSIN!"

Zane:"will that mean i am in charge until you come back?"

Me:"Yea"

Zane:"ok"

*Me and Ezio leave*

Zane:"Sensei propose to Misako in front of lord g"

Sensei:*Proposes*

Miskao:*thinks*

Zane:"NOW ALL YOU ELDERLY PEOPLE GET TO YOUR FREAKING BINGO GAME!"

*Lord G Miskao and Sensei leave*

Zane:"Jay why are you so freaking huggable"

Jay:"I dunno"

Zane:"Cole go around ALL of ninjago wearing a pink crop top and pink skirt Dareth?"

Dareth:"OK"*Pulls out the hosts pink crop top and matching skirt*

Zane:"Do i dare ask where you got it from"

Dareth:"No"

Zane:"Well"*snaps fingers and cole is in the outfit*"AHHHH MY FREAKING EYES!"*Snaps fingers and he is in Ninjago city"

Guy #1:"Now thats someone who is gay and proud!"

Guy #2:"Maybe now more gay people will show their true colors!"

Cole:"Dear god"

Zane:*Snaps fingers and Cole is back in his normal clothes*

Cole:"Hallelujah"

Zane:"No cake 4 ever!"

Cole:"Whats cake?"

Everyone:"HOLY"

Zane:"Bikini dog food fight for the ninja?!"*Snaps fingers and all the ninja except host are in bikinis*"Well there goes the guy ninja's dignity"

Everyninja:*Dog food fight and lloyd wins*

Zane:"Very special guest DashyPie and Kai both have to sing enchanted by owl city"

DashyPie:"WTF WHERE AM I!?"

Zane:"Ninja of Gangnam Styles ToD"

Dashy:"Oh"

Zane:"You and Kai have to sing enchanted by owl city"

Dashy and Kai:"-.-

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired, lonely place, walls of insincerity**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Oh Taylor, I was so enchanted to meet you too**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?**

**I wondered till I'm wide awake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say**

**Hey, it was enchanting to meet you**

**Oh Taylor, I was so enchanted to meet you too**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

**This is me praying that this was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**Taylor, I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

**I was never in love with someone else**

**I never had somebody waiting on me**

**'Cause you were all of my dreams come true and I just wish you knew**

**Taylor, I was so in love with you."**

Zane:"Bravo"*Snaps fingers and Dashy disappers*"Pythor eat dareth"

Pythor:"But i will get diabetas D:"

Zane:"DO IT!"*hair goes into flames*

Pythor:"HOLY!"*Eats dareth*

Zane:"Good! Lloyd buy skales tacos"

Lloyd:"ok"*buys tacos*

Zane:"Lord g bring samukai back to live"

Lord G:*does it*

Me:*comes back with a head on a stick*"What did i miss?"

Zane:"I stll have to be tickle toutured"

Me:":D"*Tickles zane for 5 hours"

Zane:"OMG HAHAHA ITS HURTS TO LAUGH D:"

Me:"Ok thats enough"

Zane:"Hallelujah"

Me:"BYE BYE"

I leave with Ezio on a mission


End file.
